harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Adam Fox (Reynoman)
Adam Oliver Fox (b. January 10, 1975) was a wizard born to Jim (a No-Maj) & Zena Fox (nee Oliver; a Squib). Adam was diagnosed with high-functioning autism at a young age, which would have a huge effect on him later on in his life. Because of his mother's resentment towards her own wizard family, Adam never knew he was a potential wizard, as Zena kept this from him & his sister Raylene, who had cerebral palsy. As a consequence, Adam & Raylene never had a chance to attend Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. In 1997, Zena & Raylene were killed in a car accident caused by a Scourer-made storm; their tragic deaths would have a major impact on Adam & his father Jim. A year after the death of his mother & sister, 23-year-old Adam was one day greeted by Lane, a mysterious man who aided him when Adam being harassed by an aggressive panhandler, & later at night when Adam was being attacked by the Estries. This same Lane would eventually appear at the Fox residence, revealing himself to be Adam's uncle & to Adam that he's a potential wizard. He became Caretaker at Ilvermorny & was sorted into Horned Serpent. Biography Family lineage Adam's mother Zena was a direct descendant of Chadwick Boot, the adopted son of Isolt Sayre, both of whom were members of the four founders of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. This makes the Olivers, Adam's maternal bloodline, descendants from the House of Gaunt. The Olivers were also descendants of Morrigan, a famous pure-blood witch notable for being an Animagus who could turn into a crow. The Olivers were also descended from the Peverell family, through Cadmus Peverell, one of the three brothers that created the Hallows, who passed the Resurrection Stone down to his descendants as a family heirloom, set in a signet ring. Because of her status as a Squib, Zena was unable to attend Ilvermorny, although her younger brother Lane was. This feeling of exclusion caused Zena to resent her family, up to the point that she no longer wanted anything to do with wizardry. After leaving home as a young adult, Zena met & dated Jim Fox, a young No-Maj. While they were together, Zena lied to Jim about her background, saying that she was an only child & that both her parents died when she was little. As a result, Jim had never known of his future wife's true identity. Adam's father Jim, a No-Maj, immigrated from Canada; his family line descended from England. Early life (1975-1998) Adam Oliver Fox was born on January 10, 1975, to Jim (a No-Maj) & Zena Fox (nee Oliver; a Squib). When Adam was about two, he was diagnosed with high-functioning autism, a condition that usually affects one's emotional & social capabilities, including communication. Adam was unable to speak until the age of five, around that time, his sister Raylene was born with cerebral palsy. Since elementary school, Adam was known for having a creative imagination. One time, when he was eight years old, a drew a picture of an "imaginary wizard land". This only shocked his mother Zena when he later showed it to his parents, as the landscape was similar to the part of the wizarding world where she heralded from. Of course, she eventually shrugged it off & praised Adam for his creativity. During his childhood, Adam seldom has issues with bullies. There were even times when he was a bully himself, as he would often get back at those whom he considered enemies, even if they haven't been harassing him in the first place. One time during class, ten-year-old Adam was thinking of ways to get back at one bully, Sean. As he thought of this, this same Sean suddenly jumped out of his seat, which had a tack that magically appeared, something not even the teacher could figure out. Adam became a bit more humble & mature by the time he got older, but that incident may have been the moment Adam performed his first magic trick (though he knew nothing of this at that time). The first time Adam learned of Ilvermorny was when he was eleven years old. At home, Jim would have his son go out & get the mail. One day, Adam found a letter addressed to him from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. When he showed the letter to his mother, Zena threw it in the trash, claiming it to be one of those "school scams". This she did to all the same letters that arrived, no matter the quantity, & as a result, Adam (& later Raylene) never got a chance to attend Ilvermorny. In middle school, Adam showed genuine intelligence & eventually transferred from special needs classes to more academic classes. When Adam was fifteen, his family moved to Spokane. After graduating from high school, Adam started taking college classes. Also, Adam started going to the Young Single Adult Ward at church by himself, while his family went to their homeward. Although Adam was good at making friends & was well-loved, because of his autism, he often struggled with socializing & his own personal anxiety. Because he was usually quiet, Adam's friends would act as though he wasn't even there; this would have a serious impact on Adam's self-esteem. Ever since he was young, Adam had been somewhat obsessed with technology. Quite often, he would spend his days at home, being on the computer, watching TV, & playing video games. Because of this obsession, Adam would get all upset when asked to do chores around the house; there would be times when Adam's behavior would escalate, which would eventually provoke his parents to anger towards him. Sometimes, whenever that would happen, Adam would make irrational defensive remarks, like demanding to be kicked out of the house so that he could be independent. When Adam was 22, his mother was diagnosed with a condition which caused her muscles to weaken, despite her age. Being unable to do things around the house as well as she used to, Zena had Adam do stuff for her, as Adam was the only one strong & physically capable enough to help. One day, during the Summer, Adam got into an argument with his mother over having to clean the basement. The argument reached a point where Zena dragged her daughter into this, mentioning Raylene's physical incapabilities. Overhearing this upset Raylene, & Zena blamed Adam for upsetting his sister. The argument resulted in an emotional distance between Adam & his mother. The next week, Zena took Raylene to disabilities camp at the other part of Washington. A week later, Adam & his father Jim received tragic news that Zena & Raylene died in a car accident on their way home. The tragedy would have a grievous impact on Adam's life, as he would begin to regret the selfish attitude he showed towards his mother. During the next months, Adam would try to improve his life while living with his father, even though Jim would get all impatient & critical at times. One Sunday afternoon, Adam walked home from church as a result of being unsuccessful in asking for a ride. He arrived home to find his father, who was angry with his son for not having the nerve to even call him. At that moment, Adam let his frustrations out, claiming that his personal weaknesses are the problem & that he didn't have what it takes. Afterward, Jim ended up sending Adam to his room to calm down. When Adam came out of his room, Jim expressed empathy towards him over the loss of his wife & daughter. Discovery of being a wizard One day, Adam was at the bus station, being late for school as a result of missing the bus. While he was waiting, Adam was targeted by an aggressive panhandler, who began harassing him for spare change. At that moment, a mysterious man named Lane appeared. Defending Adam, Lane cast a spell on the panhandler, causing his pants to mysteriously disappear. After the embarrassed panhandler ran off, Lane tried to speak with Adam, but Adam turned him down, saying he wasn't interested. Later that night, Adam was returning home from seeing a musical at school. While walking in the middle of the night, Adam was ambushed by the same panhandler from the bus station & a couple of his gang members. The thugs grabbed Adam & dragged him into an alleyway with an intent to hurt him. Angry for the way Lane humiliated him, the panhandler backed Adam up to a wall, sending his fellow goons to keep an eye out for police. Horrified, Adam was unable to fight back as the panhandler threatened him with a pocketknife. All of a sudden, a petrifying scream was heard. The panhandler turned to see one of his fellow gang members fall down dead to reveal Katerina, a vampire. Katerina apprehended the frozen panhandlers before striking her fangs into his neck, causing blood to splatter on the ground. With the panhandler lying unconscious on the ground, Katerina was soon accompanied by her sisters, Veronica & Julia, & the three surrounded Adam, saying that "traitors cannot live". Before they could have the chance to engage, the three Estries were intervened by Lane. Using a Wand-Lighting Charm, Lane was able to drive the sisters away. Lane told Adam to hurry back home, saying he'll see him soon. Adam rushed home, locking the doors much to his father's surprise. As Adam tried to explain to Jim what's been happening throughout his day, a raven suddenly flew into the living room, & it turned out to be Lane in his Animagus form. At that moment, Lane revealed himself to be the brother of Adam's mother, Zena, & therefore Adam's uncle. This claim infuriated Jim, who argued that his late wife never mentioned having a brother. Lane then confirmed to Adam the hunch that he was a wizard; as he tried to further explain, Lane showed his magic abilities in front of Adam's father by casting a Transfiguration spell on Jim's pet Doberman pinscher Jacker, turning him into a French poodle. Lane explained to Adam about how his mother's resentment towards her own wizard family caused her to keep wizarding a secret from her own two children. He then gave Adam a letter, revealing that, with permission & approval from the Magical Congress of the United States of America, Lane got his nephew a job at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. When Adam asked if he should accept the job, Jim said he would think about it. The next morning, Adam went to his father, who after much thought decided that the job, no matter how crazy it sounded, could give his son a chance of improvement & self-discovery. After giving his father a goodbye embrace, Adam went with Lane on a path to a new chapter in his life. Using a Portkey in the form of a football helmet that Lane brought with him, the two were magically whisked to Berkshire County, Massachusetts. Moments later after arriving, Adam soon found himself in a parallel world full of wizards, witches, & strange creatures called Pukwudgies. One of the marvels Adam first encountered was news regarding the death of the Dark Lord Voldemort a month prior. Lane took Adam to the Arithmos Hotel, where wizards & witches lived in individual rooms that were magically bigger in the inside. While settling in Apartment 119, Adam was greeted by his new neighbor, Kyle Rees, who gave him a basket of sweets as a welcome gift. Later, Adam arrived at the Hotel's Cafe, where Lane introduced him to his good friend & fellow professor Ammon Lightarrow. Even though the first day of school didn't start in three months, Lane wanted Adam to prepare himself as a wizard. He took Adam to the wizard mall-plex to get him the things he needed for Ilvermorny--formal work clothes (along with the traditional Ilvermorny robe), a potion set, a cauldron, & some books (including a copy of Learn Magic Fast with Kwikspell). Throughout the summer, Adam worked with his uncle in mastering & improving his wizarding skills. While he wasn't busy studying spells, Adam helped out at the Hotel Cafe. Ilvermorny years (1998-) First year A day before the first day of school, Lane took Adam to Ilvermorny on Mount Greylock for the annual staff meeting. In a private room, Adam was greeted by the school professors & staff, among whom were Deputy Headmaster Agilbert Fontaine, who was leading the meeting in the place of the absent Headmaster. It was during that meeting that Adam laid eyes on Sariah Cain, the young Potions professor, & had fallen in love with her ever since. The First Day On the first day of school, Adam was with Professor Fontaine as he welcomed the new coming students. Fontaine led Adam & the students to the Entrance hall, where he had Adam demonstrate the Sorting process. Through the Sorting process, Adam was sorted into Horned Serpent. Physical appearance Adam had brown hair that he inherited from his mother. However, due to the genetics that came from his father, Adam started to get some gray in his hair. Adam was a bit uncomfortable with his physique as he was slightly overweight, & he would often suck his guy in public. Adam wore rectangular-rimmed prescription glasses. Although he claimed he could see well without them, this would usually result in Adam seeing things near-sighted. Personality & traits Adam was a gifted & highly-focused young man who dedicated himself to service. Strongly determined, he worked tirelessly & was an inspiration to the students & even the Professors at Ilvermorny. Of course, Adam could also be egotistical when things didn't go his way, & he sometimes hated taking orders (usually at home). As a person who struggled with high-functioning autism & anxiety, Adam often suffered from autophobia (fear of loneliness). Due to not being much of a talker, Adam found it difficult to mingle with others, & people--including those whom he saw as friends--would act as though Adam was invisible. Magical abilities & skills Possessions * Wand: As is the case with most wizards & witches, Adam's wand is among his most valued magical possessions. His wand is made of Firethorn, which heavily favors those with a talent for dueling, & maple, which usually prefers those who lack any magical talent. This unique combuination of wand wood means the wand will seek out somebody who's often considered an outcast. Adam's wand also contains a spiderweb core, which greatly enhances the owner's senses during duels & battle. Relationships Family Furnell Pope Ilvermorny staff Lemuel Drake New Scourers & enemies Etymology Adam is derived from the Hebrew word for "man"; it could also be ultimately derived from Hebrew אדם ('adam) meaning "to be red", referring to the ruddy color of human skin, or from Akkadian adamu meaning "to make". In the Book of Genesis in the Old Testament, Adam was created from the earth by God (there is a word play on Hebrew אֲדָמָה ('adamah) "earth"). He & Eve were supposedly the first humans, living happily in the Garden of Eden until they ate the forbidden fruit from the tree of knowledge of good & evil. As a result, they were expelled from Eden to the lands to the east, where they were able to bear children & fulfill God's desire for them to "multiply & replenish the Earth". As an English Christian name, Adam has been common since the Middle Ages, & it received a boost after the Protestant Reformation. Oliver is derived from Olivier, a Norman French form of a Germanic name such as Alfher or an Old Norse name such as Áleifr. The spelling was altered by association with Latin oliva "olive tree". In the Middle Ages, the name became well-known in Western Europe because of the French epic 'La Chanson de Roland', in which Olivier was a friend & advisor of the hero Roland. In England Oliver was a common medieval name; however, it became rare after the 17th century because of the military commander Oliver Cromwell, who ruled the country following the civil war. The name was revived in the 19th century, perhaps in part due to the title character in Charles Dickens' 1838 novel Oliver Twist, which was about a poor orphan living on the streets of London. Oliver is Adam's middle name, & the maiden name of Zena, his mother. Fox is derived from the name of the animal. It was originally a nickname for a person with red hair or a crafty person. Category:Half-bloods Category:Blood traitors Category:Muggle-borns Category:American people Category:Individuals Category:Single individuals Category:Fox family Category:Oliver family Category:Wizards Category:Ilvermorny staff Category:Adam Fox Series Category:1975 births Category:Humans Category:Horned Serpents Category:Males